


Jokes

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jokes, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sea Grunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Stan tries to lighten up their voyage and Ford overreacts. Typical sibling stuff.





	Jokes

 

“Hey, Stanford, wanna hear something?”

“Sure, Stanley. What is it?”

Stan hunkered his shoulders down a little bit. “Well, my ex-wife still misses me…” but before Stan could finish his thought, Ford jumped in.

“You were married? When? To whom? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Stanley!”

“No, no, Ford, I wasn’t mar—well I mean I guess I was, yeah—but I mean just listen.” Stanley could barely get those words in as Ford had leaped up from the kitchen table and began pacing in agitation.

“How could you keep this from me? Where is she now? You said ex…is that as in divorce or…no, never mind.”

“FORD!” Stanley yelled, making Ford halt in his tracks, one hand pausing as he had been attempting to comb his hair back in the midst of his pacing. “Ford,” Stanley got a little softer, but no less exasperated. “Listen to me, it was a joke. I was tryna tell you a joke, Sixer. Lighten up!”

Ford cocked his head. “That’s not entirely fair, Stanley. What with your memory lapses, it is only fair that I reacted like this. But you seemed so sure about the existence of an ex-wife I didn’t even pause to consider the meaning behind your sentence.”

Stan shook his head. “Can’t you just say ‘sorry’ and let me finish?”

Ford ducked his head down in embarrassment. “Um, sorry, Stanley. Go ahead.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Stan mumbled under his breath before continuing. “Alright, no interruptions this time, Sixer.”

Ford mimed zipping his lip, locking it, and throwing away the key.

Stan smiled a tiny bit before continuing. “My ex-wife still misses me….But her aim is getting better!”

“Those two have no immediate correlation. Why would…oh. Oh! Ha-ha, very nice, Stanley.”

Stan shook his head. “Where’s your appreciation for true comedy? That’s the best one in the book, and you didn’t even laugh right.” Stan slid down into the chair by the table.

Ford looked like he was mentally warring about something before he spoke. “Well, Stanley, if it makes you feel better, I, too, have an ex-wife.” Ford said walking over to put one hand on Stanley’s shoulder.

Stan’s jaw had dropped in disbelief. “Sixer, when did you have time in all your traveling of the multiverse to stop and have a wife?”

Ford cocked his head to the side, trying to smother a grin. “No, I didn’t have a wife, Stanley. I married a witch. She was always a  _hex-wife._ ” Ford smiled fully now, raising his eyebrows.

Stanley snapped his jaw shut and shook his head with a groan. “Oh, man, Stanford. That was a reach. We really gotta work on your sense of humor.”

Ford frowned. “I thought that was quite good for a spur of the moment joke, Stanley.” He sat down across from Stan, thinking it over.

Stan shook his head. “We’ll work on it, Sixer. For all those clever words you know, I’m surprised you never got better at clever word play.”

"I am excellent at word play, Stanley. In fact, in Dimension Q-44, I was a champi--"

"Sh, Sixer, I'm sure you were. We'll work on your word play and overreactions, it's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Ford tends to go a little overboard when he thinks they're dealing with Stan's memories. Stan can take it in good humor, usually, except for when it interrupts his jokes.
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> Listen, it took me an embarrassingly long time to think up that hex-wife joke. 
> 
> Also fun fact, Ford and Stan this day eventually got into a pun battle, which Stan won because he has no shame, and every now and then Ford would groan at a particularly bad one instead of getting another ready in his mind.


End file.
